


Sharing

by lobstergirl



Series: Of Darkness and Silence [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl





	Sharing

“A cat? Are you out of your mind?”

“A red one,” Kylo says. “So if there’s hair all over your uniform, at least it’d be the same colour.”

“I don’t shed,” Hux replies indignantly. “Besides, there’d be hair all over your suit, too. How would you explain that?”

Kylo shrugs. “I’d just hand it over to the cleanbots and wear the spare one. But you’d be checking for cat hair all day.”

“You’re such a shit.”

It sounds like shittt. Hux knows how to make his consonants crack like a whip. No-one says _shit_ ,  _fuck_ and _cock_ quite like he does. Kylo isn’t going to tell him but it turns him on. Like, really turns him on.

“You could call it Millicent,” he says, grinning.

There’s a snort coming from above and Kylo looks up. He’s lying with his head in Hux’ lap while Hux is going through one of his countless reports. Or drill plans. Or staff evaluations. Whatever. He can rearrange the Troopers’ serial numbers for all he cares as long as he is with him while he does it. Hux looks at him sternly but the corners of his mouth twitch and give him away. With a sigh, he taps on his device, puts it on the bedside table and slides down.

“Come here,” he says and pulls Kylo into his arms. They lie in the semi-darkness of Hux’ quarters and the only sounds Kylo hears are the music Hux likes to listen to and the steady beat of his heart. It’s become Kylo’s most favourite sound of all, da-dum, da-dum, da-dum. It soothes him and takes the day away. He closes his eyes.

“Do you think we’ll get through this?” he asks. He isn’t really sure who ‘we’ entails. We, First Order disciples, or we, the two of us? But he suspects the latter. Things have changed between them since that night Hux showed up at his quarters and Kylo has caught himself following the ‘what if’ train of thought more than just once or twice.

Hux doesn’t answer immediately, tightens his arms around Kylo instead.

“I should like to think so,” he finally says but although his voice is as steady as ever, his heartbeat increases.

“Aren’t you… afraid sometimes?” It’s out before he can stop himself. The hand playing with his hair stills and he swallows, bracing himself.

“Yes, I am.”

Kylo freezes. “What?”

“All the bloody time.”

“But I thought –,” he takes a deep breath but before he can continue, Hux sighs.

“I’ve never doubted the path I’ve chosen and we all have to die sooner or later. We like to think we’re irreplaceable but we’re not. There’s always someone else to take over and I could name at least five candidates who’d jump at the chance of replacing me. Fear is not an option when you’ve got your eyes set on the top ranks. I’ve never been afraid much. Certainly not for myself. But lately, I’m not so sure anymore.”

“What makes you afraid now?”

Again, Hux doesn’t answer right away. He touches his lips to the scar that mars Kylo’s face, kisses his eyes, the tip of his nose, and then his lips. The kiss is sweet and deep, and there is Kylo’s answer. Realisation doesn’t dawn on him. It comes crushing down with brute force, and for a moment he forgets to breathe. Hux starts to pull back but Kylo buries his hands in his hair and pulls him back in.

 

This night, there is no fucking, no power play, no frantic rutting. They take their time with each other, relearning what they think they’ve already discovered, completing the maps they have created inside their minds of the other’s body, filing each sigh and each moan away. Hux squirms out of the way when Kylo’s curls tickle his right flank; Kylo gasps when Hux licks along the inside of his upper arm. It’s slow, but it’s so intense that when Hux finally enters Kylo – inch by agonising inch – there’s tears in Kylo’s eyes and he is not ashamed of them. Hux kisses them away, and later he holds him when he shudders through a release that makes him wrap his legs around Hux’ waist in a death grip. Hux comes with a strangled sob and buries his face in the curve of Kylo’s neck.

Their breathing slows down. Hux’ shoulders begin to shake and for a moment, Kylo is worried. Then he realises Hux is laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he mumbles and pulls at the ginger strand that is tickling his nose. Hux raises his head to look at him and Kylo thinks he’s never looked so young before.

“Millicent, huh.”

 

 


End file.
